Final Exam, Part 3/Info
This is the info page for Final Exam, Part 3. Tagline The battles to save the universe continues, and Paper comes up with a clever way to defeat Rigon; however, the risk of the method may be too high, and Paper may be forced to pay the ultimate price! Synopsis The team runs down a hallway as the red alarm light flashes and the siren sounds. Ancy, Rocket, and Rex chase the recruits down the hallway. Ancy alludes to sacrificing himself to kill the recruits, but Rex and Rocket say they won't let him do this. Ancy accepts and then pulls ahead, closer to the recruits. He tackles Zon, but Sub turns around and blasts ice at Ancy. Rocket jumps in the way and counters with a blast of kinetic energy. He knocks Sub backwards into Brian, but Will jumps over them and punches Rocket in the face. Rocket falls into Rex, who pushes him forward into Will. He teleports and appears behind Rex; he then kicks him forward onto the ground. Ancy turns his arms into swords and charges at Will, but Nar attacks him from behind. They go back and forth with their swords until Zon interferes and blasts green energy at Ancy. Water punches Ancy several times into the ground. Water continues charging and hits Rex, who had been fighting Will using the Smack Hands. Rex crashes into the wall and dents it as Rocket blasts kinetic energy at Water. He avoids, making the kinetic energy hit the wall where it was dented. The wall bursts open, and water starts to pour into the room. Rex screams at rocket for not being careful. Brian raises the point that they still have only two minutes until the bomb explodes to get out. Ancy offers as truce, to which Rob strongly refutes, but Aevan asks him if he would rather die. Rob accepts the truce as the recruits run to the room with their ship. The recruits and three apprentices quickly run onto the ship, but Cassie trips as falls due to the increasing water level. Will runs out to try and save her. He helps her onto the ship, but slips himself and falls into the water. He is submerged, and by the time he gets above the water level, it is too late; the ship takes off, and the base explodes, with Will still inside. On the ship, Cassie is angry at the others for not letting her go back for Will. She is ready to leave on her own, but Brian and Jack both try to stop her. She storms off despite their requests not to. She ejects out of the ship and then uses rocket boots in her Plumber suit to fly off into the distance. Rigon rises from the ruble of the collapsed tower as Paper and Virton lay unconscious on the field surrounding it. The few remaining Nikon'ali stand ready to help; the rest are all unconscious. Rigon sheathes his sword and turns to Virton. Rigon comments to himself that it is a shame that he has to kill the two of them, but then laughs at the idea of this being true. As Rigon walks over to Virton, Paper slowly begins to wake up. He grabs the Hero's Sword and sees Rigon five feet away from Virton. He slowly begins to follow until he sees Rigon prepare to stab Virton. He zooms forward and is able to knock Rigon's sword out of his hands; it skids away from both of them. Rigon is angry at Paper for not staying down, but admits that he wants a fair fight. Paper dares Rigon, but Rigon tells him that he's going to be wishing he had stayed on the ground for what had already happened to him. Rigon walks towards Paper as he makes his sword come back into his hand. He slashes at Paper, who blocks with his sword and is then able to push Rigon back for just long enough to grab the still unconscious Virton and run off. Rigon calls him a coward for doing so; meanwhile, Paper trips from tiredness and then tries to wake Virton. After three tries, Virton wakes and Paper brings him up to speed on the situation. Paper says they need a strategy and asks Virton how he beat Rigon initially. Virton says he used the mirror and persisted with the fight, but Paper knows their must be a better way. Virton says he should find one soon, because Rigon has found them. Sci is the only conscious person left on the battlefield. Sci helps Kali up as Lotin and Ra'ol Set begin to stir as well. Kali asks if there is anyway they can escape the prison, but Sci says that they must wait. Kali starts to reply, but she tackles herself and Sci to the ground to avoid a sword slash from Lotin. They begin to back away as Sci starts to argue with Lotin. He tells him that Rigon will not listen, but Lotin refutes it as a mere lie and says that he will control Rigon's power. Ra'ol Set jumps in and surprisingly sides with Sci on the issue, saying that they should have stuck with simply trying to defeat Rigon and reseal him in his prison. Lotin asks is Ra'ol is betraying him, which he says he is not. Sci states that he doesn't have time for this, to which Lotin replies that they might as well rest until they are freed. Sci leaves with Kali as Ra'ol Set says that he senses something suspicious about Kali. Viper steps in and asks him how, but Ra'ol Set says he isn't sure. Lotin says he will remember if it becomes important. Kali tells Sci that she is bored, to which Sci tells her to think about how Rigon felt after being trapped in the prison for over 2000 years. Kali says she can't believe she has the time to spend with Sci when they are in the middle of the final battle. She hugs him and asks if this is the way it is going to be when everything is over, and Sci says that it is. Back in the Mediterranean, Cassie continues to swim. She sees two figures in the distance and swims towards them. She speeds forward with her rocket boots and then slows down at the continental shelf. She reaches the shore and finds the beach deserted due to the clouds in the sky. The mask of her suit opens up, and she looks around as she asks herself about the figures. She sees the two figures and realizes that they are Will and Sephone. She runs over to Will and hugs him; he blushes. Rook and Max Tennsyon are also standing behind Sephone. Cassie tells Will that she was worried, and Will asks her if she was worried as if he cannot believe what he just heard. She says she guesses she was and blushed. Sephone warns them that they should return to the seas before the Nikon'ali arrive. Suddenly, thousands of Nikon'ali rise from the ground and appear in the air. Will and Cassie begin to fight through a bunch to clear a path back to the sea. Will charges through a bunch of soldiers and knocks them to the ground; he then teleports and kicks a soldier before repeating this several times. Rook uses his prototool as a sword and slashes through more soldiers as Max uses a plumber blaster to defeat more. Cassie kicks a soldier and then absorbs a blast from a soldier and then fire and energy blast at a bunch of them. Airborne soldiers swarm down on Cassie, but Will helps her fight them off. Will says there are two many, and Cassie asks if he has a plan. He tells her to follow him as he lead them to the sea. He leads them to a point where they can no longer touch the bottom without submerging, takes out a small bomb, throws towards the Nikon'ali, and then submerges himself and Cassie as it explodes. They are protected from the explosion and rise from the water when it has passed them. As they walk back to the shore, Cassie says that it was smart of him to think of something like that. She asks him if he is okay with their relationship, and he says he has no problem with it. She radios Brian, who tells them they will arrive for pickup in 10 minutes. They confirm with each other that the mission is over before kissing briefly. They agree that after the battle is over they are both staying with the Plumbers. They share another kiss. Back in Rigon's prison, the Sages inform Sci that they can use their magic to send a small group of people back to the Destination to aid in the fight with Rigon. They suggest Sci and Kali, who agree, but Sci says that he will need the crystals from Lotin. He says he will never give them to Sci, but quickly realizes that he does not have a choice. He gives Sci the crystals as the Sages open the portal. Before they jump in, Argo requests that he also go with them, noting that he wants to help his father. Joy says he can let him in, so Argo follows Sci and Kali inside. On the Destination, Paper jumps and slashes against Rigon's sword as Virton rolls around him and slashes his back. Rigon grabs Virton by the arm and throws him into Paper, knocking them down. They get up and Paper begins to distract Rigon as Virton runs behind him and bends over. Paper backs up and then speeds into Rigon and knocks him back so that he trips over Virton and falls on his back. Virton gets up as Rigon slowly rises, too. Rigon says that they are impressive, for one of them being a child, but Paper says age shouldn't matter. Paper and Rigon continue to slash away at each other as Sci, Kali, and Argo arrive in a portal in front of Virton. He questions how they are here, and Sci explains that the Sages used their magic to do so. He asks Virton to distract Rigon so he can talk to Paper. Virton agrees and Argo says he can help. They run over towards Rigon, and Virton is able to push Rigon away from Paper, allowing him to see Sci and Kali and run over to them. Virton continues to slash and eventually knocks Rigon to the ground. Virton tries to stab Rigon in the heart, but he is knocked to the side as Rigon declares that he's had enough and plans to kill Virton. As he prepares to stab Virton in the heart, Argo attacks him from behind; Rigon does not wait to spin around and slash his attacker through the chest, killing him. Virton lets out a scream as he witnesses his son die and turn to dust. As Virton continues to scream, Rigon taunts him about it being unlikely for his son to be revived just like his wife. Virton declares that he will murder Rigon and then begins a fury of attacks that starts with many rapid slashes followed by a giant slash across his chest. He then jumps and kicks Rigon in the face and knocks him to the ground. Rigon starts to get up, but Virton punches him in the stomach and then kicks him back. He holds him in place using magic as he continues to slash until eventually knocking him back several hundred feet with a final blow. In Rigon's prison, Nick asks the Sages if there is any way to watch what is going on, but Joy says that there is not. At this point, the Elite execute an attack. Lotin draws his sword and charges at Joy, but he easily and avoids and starts to back up. Hornbok jumps in the way and starts to counter Lotin's slashes. Ben Tennyson and Ester hug, having climbed out of a damaged building and survived the invasion. From the safety of a car, Crash and Clark watch the Nikon'ali around them dissolve. Rook, Max Tennyson, and Sephone also watch as the Nikon'ali dissolve. Walker watches the planet's star rise as the invasion ends. Blukic, Driba, and Derrick cheer at the victory over the Nikon'ali, as Azmuth stands with them, simply smiling. Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin celebrated the end of the invasion by hugging as the sun rose in the city. The Plumber standing near Arnux took off his mask, revealing himself to be Dovano. They shook hands to congratulate themselves on surviving the invasion. }} Title A final exam is exactly what it sounds like: A test given to be the last in the class, usually to determine what grades the students will get in said class. Therefore, the title is literal, metaphorical, and real-world based. Literally, the title stems from the fact that the battle with Rigon, in the Mediterranean, around the Earth, and around the galaxy truly is the final test for the recruits. Metaphorically, it refers to the battle with Rigon being the end-all, be-all of the Elite's plans, and determines if they will succeed or fail. In the real-world, the episode serves at the series finale, and therefore is somewhat of a final test for the staff. Characters {| class="wikitable" width="320px" style="float:left; border:2px solid white !important;" |- ! style="text-align:center;" width="45%"|Voice actor ! colspan=2 style="text-align:center;" width="55%"|Character |- | width="45%"|Thom Adcox | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Lucifer |- | width="45%"|Dante Basco | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Rocket |- | width="45%"|Steven Blum | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Water |- | width="45%"|Corey Burton | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Hornbok |- | width="45%"|Lacey Chabert | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Bink |- | width="45%"|Greg Cipes | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Toon |- | width="45%"|John DiMaggio | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Rigon |- | width="45%"|Oded Fehr | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Lotin |- | width="45%"|Crispin Freeman | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Nick |- | width="45%"|Kevin Grevioux | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Ra'ol Set |- | width="45%"|Logan Grove | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Brian |- | width="45%"|Bryton James | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Jack |- | width="45%"|Phil LaMarr | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Virton |- | width="45%" rowspan=2|Stephanie Lemelin | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Athena |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Hope |- | width="45%"|Eric Lopez | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Aevan |- | width="45%"|Jesse McCartney | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Rob |- | width="45%"|Phil Morris | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Joy |- | width="45%" rowspan=2|Khary Payton | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Sci |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Argo |- | width="45%"|Ron Perlman | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Fear |- | width="45%"|Jeremy Renner | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Will |- | width="45%"|Marina Sirtis | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Viper |- | width="45%"|Roger Craig Smith | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Ancy |- | width="45%"|Jason Spisak | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Paper |- | width="45%" rowspan=2|Alyson Stoner | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Kali |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Sephone |- | width="45%"|James Arnold Taylor | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Ivada |- | width="45%"|Mae Whitman | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Cassie |- ! colspan=3 style="text-align:center;"|Non-speaking roles |- | colspan=3|[[Alpha (Young Plumbers)|'Alpha']] (flashback) |- | colspan=3|'Archangel' (flashback) |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Arnux |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Arthur |- | colspan=3|'Azalonian Secretary of Defense' (flashback) |- | colspan=3|'Azalonian Secretary of Energy' (flashback) |- | colspan=3|'Azalonian Secretary of Justice' (flashback) |- | colspan=3|'Azalonian Secretary of Labor' (flashback) |- | colspan=3|'Azalonian President' (flashback) |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Azmuth |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Ben Tennyson |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Ben |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Blukic |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Chemestris |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Clark |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Crash |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Derrick |- | colspan=3|'Dillius' (flashback) |- | colspan=3|[[DNAliens (Young Plumbers)|'DNAliens']] (flashback) |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Dovano |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Driba |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Ester |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Future Paper |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Future Toon |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Grief |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Gwen Tennyson |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Heria |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Kevin Levin |- | colspan=3|'Khyber' (flashback) |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Kruto |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Max Tennyson |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Nar |- | colspan=3|'Paper's dad' (flashback) |- | colspan=3|'Paper's mom' (flashback) |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Rage |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Relgo |- | colspan=3|'Revel' (flashback) |- | colspan=3|'Ringmaster' (flashback) |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Rook |- | colspan=3|'Scorn' (flashback) |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Slick |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Sub |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Syla |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Walker |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Water |- | colspan=3 style="font-weight:bold;"|Zon |- Trivia Continuity *This episode picks up right where Final Exam, Part 2 left off. Questions Answered Questions *What is the floating satellite in the sky? (Answer) Quotes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd